bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SunnyPuppo/Big Nate Wiki Fanfiction Story
Hi everyone! I've been looking around the wiki and I found a cool page! Big Nate Wiki:Big Nate Wiki history I really like it! It inspired me to make my own story! NOTE: PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE!!!!! ''BIG NATE WIKI: FROM THE VERY BEGINNING One day, Whoops6 is on the couch, watching Fairly Odd Parents. Once the episode was over, Whoops6 wandered around his house. He went up to his attic for some peace. As soon as he got up there, he slipped. Whoops6 looked at what he slipped on. It looked like a comic book. Whoops6 picked up the book to see the title. The book was titled ''Big Nate: In a Class By Himself. Whoops6 picked up the book and started reading. Whoops6 checked his watch. "Uh oh!" he said. "Looks like I've been reading more than an hour!" Whoops6 quickly ran down the attic stairs. It was already nighttime. Whoops6 got into his bed. He couldn't keep thinking about the book. It was one of the greatest comic books he has ever read. "If only there were more people to share the story with." Then he got an idea. It was a great idea he had. He was going to start a book club, with information about the comic on the walls. And he knew just where to have it. The next morning, Whoops6 was up bright and early. He was out in his backyard, searching for something. Then he found it. He opened to door to his old shed, and took out all the shovels, brooms, and cleaning supplies. "This is perfect." he said. Whoops6 had started to put up posters. Some of them had Big Nate characters. He had posters saying Nate Wright, Teddy Ortiz, and a lot more. He sat down on a wooden chair. "I kind of wish this place had more people." he said. The next day, Whoops6 heard the door to his shed open. "Hello?" he said. "Who are you?" "My name is BlackMonkey." said a voice. BlackMonkey walked into the shed. "Wow, cool posters!" he said. "Thanks!" said Whoops6. Wanna help me put up more? "Sure thing!" said BlackMonkey. BlackMonkey and Whoops6 together helped add more things to his shed, but Whoops6 sometimes took a break and watched Fairly Odd Parents. They were excited for Big Nate: On A Roll to come out. One year later, someone named EpicGusher came into Whoops6's shed. He looked around and saw Big Nate posters, and a lot of books. There were two frames on the wall. Above them was a piece of paper stuck to the wall that said "Staff". EpicGusher took down the frames and put up a new one. "I'm going to make this place great." he said. A few days later, EpicGusher found many people in the shed. Their names were AwesomeOrange89, WestonLulz, Frag Watermelon, DOGLOVER129, and several others. They were putting up more posters, including one that said P.S. 38. While they were writing stuff down, EpicGusher put up more frames, and smiled at the people around him. Later on, AwesomeOrange89 and WestonLulz came to the shed and found that EpicGusher and the others were not there. So they put up posters, talked, and wrote stuff down alone, and caught people scribbling on the posters. They had to take down some of the frames. Years later, AwesomeOrange89 saw a new person come into the shed, which he called a "wiki". Their name was Beethoven4ever. He put up many posters, and wrote down a pile of things. A new frame was soon put up. The shed door creaked open. ElectricSupernova coughed. He saw dust everywhere and cobwebs in the ceilings. There was no one in the shed. Over time, ElectricSupernova dusted off the shed, and started to put up more things. A little while later, the door creaked open, and out tumbled Hasan987. ElectricSupernova cleared the frames on the wall and replaced them with two golden ones. A new user, Positive Elixir Trade squeezed through the doors of the shed. He had added a lot of great things to the "wiki". ElectricSupernova put up another golden frame. Later on, three new people squeezed through the shed door. "Wow, cool!" said TheAmazingCrafter. "Sweet!" said HereComeTheTurtles. "Awesome!" said FudgyGuy. Positive Elixir Trade walked up to them. "We're holding a contest..." That's all they needed to hear. They quickly grabbed pens and started to create more amazing things. ElectricSupernova sat down with Positive Elixir Trade. "Wow, look at all we've accomplished. They stared at the golden frames on the wall. "Want to do the honors?" ElectricSupernova said. Positive Elixir Trade nodded. He grabbed more frames and hung them up on the wall, happily. ...but this didn't last for long. Later on, the shed was deserted, and starting to get dusty once again. TheAmazingCrafter ran through the door. "I'm here and ready to-oh." there was no one in the shed. TheAmazingCrafter shrugged. "I guess the only way to attract new people is by hosting a contest..." and that's exactly what he did. Soon after, Neptune7Ninja2Comics walked in. "Woah! A contest? I'm in!" he started writing down a few things. TheAmazingCrafter smiled. Maybe it isn't so bad, he thought. A few weeks later, TheAmazingCrafter found Neptune7Ninja2Comics asleep at one of the tables. He sighed. He took one of the frames and hung it up on the wall next to his. Months later, someone with the name of KellyTheGachaGirl walked in. "Wow!" she said. She looked around and spotted a sign that said "Halloween Challenge". "Sweet!" she said. Sooner or later, a new frame was hung up. TheAmazingCrafter looked around the wiki. "Looks like this place isn't gonna be lonely after all." he said, smiling. TheAmazingCrafter put up another sign saying "Demise". "New competition?" asked KellyTheGachaGirl. TheAmazingCrafter nodded. KellyTheGachaGirl turned around and saw a lot of people squeezing through the door. "Hi MintCrepe! Hello, Revelcw! Hi there, Pepedafroge! She grabbed Revelcw's hand and helped him up. Sooner or later, yet another frame was put up, and Revelcw was proud of it. KellyTheGachaGirl turned around and saw...FUDGYGUY???!!? "Hi there! Welcome back to the wiki!" She said to FudgyGuy. While they talked, Revel walked out of the shed and ran over to the park. He bumped into ItsYaBoiP-dog. "Hi, sorry!" Revel walked over and saw Goldenglory4life sitting on top of the play area. He came down and talked to him. Revel asked Goldenglory4life to come with him. He grabbed his hand and Revelcw ran over to the shed. And yet, another frame was hung. It was Christmastime, and KellyTheGachaGirl hung up a sign that read "Snowball Fight". TheAmazingCrafter went outside and grabbed snowballs. KellyTheGachaGirl looked around and saw no one else, so she took down the poster and walked back to her house. Soon after, FudgyGuy saw the poster and put it back up. A lot of people saw it and grabbed snowballs. Revelcw was the winner, and TheAmazingCrafter changed his frame. TheAmazingCrafter was putting up signs all over the wiki. "Big Competition time," he said. KellyTheGachaGirl dashed in. "What did I miss?" she said. "Well," said FudgyGuy. "Revel got chad mod..." Later in the day, TheAmazingCrafter and Kelly were sitting on beanbags, looking around the room. "It's the wiki's comeback." said TheAmazingCrafter. "And it's amazing." Kelly added. While Kelly and FudgyGuy were putting up posters, and TheAmazingCrafter was at his desk, writing down a few things, they heard a knock at the door. "FANDOM POLICE!" yelled Love Robin, as she burst through the door. "You two are under arrest." She pointed at FudgyGuy and KellyTheGachaGirl. "WHAT??!! WHAT DID WE DO?" yelled Kelly. "According to the FANDOM law book, it says right here that you must be at least 13 to create things like this." "B-b-but..." Kelly muttered. But it was too late. Love Robin had handcuffed both Kelly and FudgyGuy. "No!" yelled TheAmazingCrafter. But they were already gone. "Wait!" FudgyGuy yelled. "I need to tell you something! I'm SpoopyMango! I was trying to get more people in here-!" TheAmazingCrafter looked at SpoopyMango. "You look like rollback material..." he said. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts